russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Morning Club
Good Morning Club is a morning television program shown on TV5. The show debuted on February 6, 2012. A two-hour program combined from the previous morning shows: Sapul sa Singko and Kumare Klub. This show is aired every Mondays to Fridays, 6:00 to 8:00 AM (PST). Good Morning Club is also simulcast on AksyonTV in Mega Manila.Wake up with TV5's Good Morning Club retrieved via www.philstar.com 02-09-2012 Wake up with TV5’s ‘Good Morning Club’ retrieved via www.manilatimes.net 02-10-2012 TV5's 1st-quarter surge promises to bring more, more, more retrieved via www.interaksyon.com 02-15-2012 Plot Good Morning Club premiered on February 6, 2012, as the result of the merger of Sapul sa Singko and Kumare Klub and the network's answer to ABS-CBN's Umagang Kay Ganda and GMA's Unang Hirit. Currently hosts included Martin Andanar, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Pat Fernandez, Amy Perez, Lucky Mercado, Shalala and Christine Bersola-Babao. On February 20, 2012, along with Balitaang Tapat, Aksyon News Alert, Aksyon and Pilipinas News, the program was introduced a new graphics and new OBB. Hosts 'Main hosts' * Cheryl Cosim (co-host of the segment Good Morning Girls) * Martin Andanar (co-host of the segment Good Morning Sir!) * Grace Lee (Host of the segment Good Morning Grace and co-host of the segment "Good Morning Girls) * Shalala * Makata Tawanan * Tintin Babao (Host of the segment Good Morning, MamuTin!) * Joseph Ubalde * Erwin Tulfo (co-Host of the segment Good Morning Sir!) * Twink Macaraig (co-Host of the segment Good Morning Girls) * Tuesday Vargas (co-Host of the segment Good Morning Girls) 'Segment hosts' *Roda Magnaye *Chinkee Tan *Chef Raymar Reyes 'Former Hosts' * Pat Fernandez (2012) (moved to Solar News) * Amy Perez (2012-2013) (returned to ABS-CBN) * Chiqui Roa-Puno (2012-2013) *April Gustilo (2012-2013) *Lucky Mercado (2012) *Paolo Bediones (2012-2013) *Edu Manzano (2013) Segments 'Current' * Good Morning Grace (6:00am - 6:10am) - Grace Lee * Good Morning Sir (6:10am - 7:00am) - Erwin Tulfo, Martin Andanar * Good Morning Girls (7:00am - 7:50am) - Cheryl Cosim, Twink Macaraig, Grace Lee, Tuesday Vargas * Good Morning MamuTin (7:50am - 8:00am) - Tintin Babao * Morning Balita - News (6:00am anchored by Grace Lee and 7:00am anchored by Andanar]) **''Headlines'' - Top stories of the day **''Presinto 5'' - Police Reports **''Caught In The ACT'' - CCTV Reports **''Aksyon Weather'' - Weather Forecast (Joseph Ubalde) **''Globalita'' - World News **''Morning Traffic'' - Traffic Updates **''Feature News'' **''Sports News'' **''Chiz-Mwah'' - Showbiz News (Shalala) *''Isyu'' - Discussion on the hottest issue of the day *''Makata Adventures'' (Makata Tawanan) Former *Kumare at Your Service - Public Service *OK Ka Lang? - Health Tips (Cheryl Cosim) *Edukado (Edu Manzano) *Chiqui Dance (Chiqui Roa-Puno) *Luto Na Ba T'yang? - Recipe of the day (Amy Perez) *Kumare Tips (Chiqui Roa-Puno, Amy Perez and Tintin Babao) *What the Fact? - Trivia (Paolo Bediones) See also *News5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV References External Links * Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts